


Bonded

by Vivian_Curtis



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Guy's hottness, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, more tags in the next chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Curtis/pseuds/Vivian_Curtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This hunger will be my downfall. I feel that time itself is my enemy: it decreases while we spend a moment together, and in an irregular manner, because every time I'm with him – no, even a little glimple is enough, my God! - my desire grows faster, so much so that I have no idea how I'll be able to resist. What fate's waiting for me, how much time's left before I betray myself?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trully sorry if the translation is bad, please tell me if I made a mess!  
> By the way, italics are for thoughts.

_I don't know how all of this started. Probably I could remember and even find a date, if I only tried. The truth is that I can't think of a single thing that concerns him without having the feeling of having lived this way for a long time. Does it matter? Why my mind, my heart, every part of me keeps reminding me that it does not matter at all?_

_That makes me feel so vulnerable, unable to repel the waves that strike me. Funny that I've never seen the sea in my life, yet I find no other force with which to compare what takes me and drags me away, away from my own will. Is the ocean really so powerful and mysterious? Is it inscrutable and alien even to the most experienced of sailors, as I read in the books? The few stories that I have heard from old men returned from a sea life have always made me want to see, at least once, the blue expanse able to hide so much strength and mystery._

_Now I feel I no longer need to wonder: if the books and the men would not have lied to me, I know this force already. And if it's not the same thing, then what I feel can only be more powerful._

_I lied. My will is always with me and every time I say otherwise something torches inside me, similar to a sense of guilt. It makes me feel like I was a child, caught disobeying the recommendations of adult people._

_I lied... Does it makes any sen se, at this point? Yet I keep doing so. _

_I'm always the mistress of myself: I needed a lot of time and honesty to admit it, but my "ocean", with its current that scares me so much, doesn't overwhelm me at all; some days I would give anything because it was so, so I could say that I have no fault and that maybe my despair will end soon. Many more are the days - and the nights, the nights! - where I curse myself for just thinking about it; and every day when I feel desire, instead of hating me, it multiplies and brings me more hours of despair to submerge me. _

_I love my “ocean”, I love that I've found him and, may God forgive me, but I'm afraid he would leave me!_

_If I could get back what I once believed was freedom - what I still call freedom just when feeling guilty -, even then I swear I would reject it. My freedom is my ocean. It's him._

_Is he dragging me to the abyss or is he raising me toward a depth wider than the sky?_

_I love him. I can't live with him , nor without him. I want him ... and I can admit it only here. _

_I want him and not in the same way that I want any other thing, even the desire to shout to the world how much he's precious to me pales in comparison to how much I want him._

_I crave for his mouth, I want to know how it feels and not just how it looks – so beautiful, perfect - because Heaven knows how much the line of his lips is clear i n my mind, since I've looked at it, secretely glanced at it, dreamed of it a thousand times! _

_This hunger will be my downfall. I feel that time itself is my enemy: it decreases while we spend a moment together, and in an irregular manner, because every time I'm with him – no, even a little glimple is enough, my God! - my desire grows faster, so much so that I have no idea how I'll be able to resist. What fate's waiting for me, how much time's left before I betray myself?_

_I want to kiss him. I want his mischievous smile and the promise hidden behind i t. If I could dare without risking anything, I'd stand on my tiptoes to cover his lip with mines... What a tempting thought! I close my eyes and my entire body shudders! If I kissed him, I wouldn't touch just his mouth, but his chest as well: it would be only natural to lean my hands against it to support me. _

_If I think about it, probably he's tall enough to make me let to him the choice to bend towards me and grant my request or push me away, instead of let me steal a kiss before he can react. _

_It's cruel that it has to be this way._

 

***

 

Marian was walking in the small garden of the castle, between rows of blossoming roses. It was a surprise that the Sheriff had decided to keep the garden, although little was left of the ancient beauty the maid remembered. Nottingham Castle was different from the years when that terrible man married whit himself had replaced Marian's father in order to look after the interests of a different member of the royal family - certainly not a king, anyway - and, before that, his own profit: being Prince John's bootlicker was a mere coincidence that Sheriff Vasey had encountered along his way to a greater and - Marion had learned long ago - never sufficient power. The Sheriff was a dangerous man and, although he had committed the most terrible sins, he also adored to destroy anything other men loved, so to keep them under his fist, disorient them or - why not? - simply torture them.

The girl frowned, but when he looked up to the first floor which overlooked the garden, her expression changed immediately; a purple color bloomed on her cheeks in a way no less alluring than the flowers around her, and she felt her face warming while she lowered her head, worried that her distress could be noticed.

A small garden reduced to its tenth, unfair taxes, cruelty shown towards his subjects with no reason: those were some of the features of the new Sheriff's government. However, there was something else that the monster had brought with him, something... _someone_ that Marian had to face much more often than anyone else, and in a way that…

Guy of Gisborne was staring at her, his shoulder against a pillar, his face darkened by the determination in his intense eyes and the skin so white that it was hard to believe that its beauty was due only to the contrast with the black of the uniform. Even now, while she was simulating interest for the first plant that would allow her to turn her back to the man, Marian could almost feel Guy's gaze burn on her body.

 _Why does he do this to me?_ she wondered, not for the first time.

No one had taught her this sort of things - her mother had passed away a long time ago and Marian's social class wouldn't allow any woman, maid or nurse that it was, to dare to speak of such malice in front of the maiden -, so Marian had learned it by herself, thanks to her intuition: to conceal effectively something, you must give in a little and do just what you would want to avoid. The opposite would be a mistake tipical of beginners. For this reason she had to turn around and go back to look at where the knight was studying her with interest, pretending to notice him just then, maybe say hello with a nod, because ignoring him would raise suspicions.

He had to show innocence, to do her best so that everyone would believe the she was the same girl as always, the pure and honest maiden that anyone - even the Sheriff, if he had ever really wasted time wondering about Marian's life - demanded her to be.

After all, if this path could be difficult to follow, it was what she had chosen for herself: it was impossible to go back. A malevolent voice, deep in her soul, prodded by reminding Marian that she actually knew how to please a man; well, pretending a vague interest, enough to hold off a suitor and - maybe - avert the danger of being discovered, was not the way that Marian preferred in order keep a man under control, but it was a necessary task.

To hide in order to have. To appear selfconfident so that she would be free and safe from people's judgment as well.

Oh, as if she was really controlling the game! At the moment it didn't matter: there was that merciless gaze, the same you would expect from a hunter, to avoid.

Who was the last man on earth who should never discover her secret? Her father, the Sheriff, maybe her confessor? Although each of them would represent a serious danger, Marion had the feeling that, if it were one of them to expose her, she would be able to save herself in some way.

It was Guy of Gisborne to really scare the girl.

_He won't find out anything, never, not in this life nor in the other._

When Marian plucked up her courage, she found to be late: Sir Guy had disappeared and she stared at the empty spot, uncomfortable about the way her body had been tense even after the knight's eyes had stopped torturing her.

"Lady Marian."

The voice behind her startled the girl visibly. It had to be expected, and yet…

She gave Gisborne the best smile she could fake. "Sir Guy! Nice day, isn't it? "

The knight seemed to study her figure for a long moment before replying: "Beautiful. I've never seen one that could compare."

Here was that look again, able to say more than words or at least to indicate another way to read them: a way that Marian, blushing, prayed to manage to forget quickly.

"You have no commitments today? I thought the Sheriff always wanted you at his side."

"For him, no one is indispensable and, in confidence, he likes to remind it to anyone. Especially to those who are closest to him." that comment managed to snatch a wry smile from the young woman. "Anyway it would be a shame to waste a day like this with the wrong company."

Marian's heart accelerated its beats while Guy approached her by another step. "I hope you'll find a worthy company, then. Now if you'll excuse me..." she started to leave, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm when she tryed to walk past.

Marian shuddered and – strangely - discovering that Gisborne's hand wasn't clutching her at all made her shiver even more: the knight's gloved fingers seemed to caress her skin and soon it was exactly what they were doing, tender as a breath and just as warm in spite of the leather that clothed them. Then Guy's touch disappeared and that made the maiden feel grateful and confused at the same time.

"We should spend more time together, Marian."

Was that anxiety, what she perceived in the knight's voice? The same voice that was harsh in giving orders to the castle guards, wary and frightened in front of the Sheriff... and tender, so tender every time Guy spoke to her?

"Not now, Sir Guy."

"Then when?"

His hand returned to touch her arm and Marian was pushed against Guy's broad chest. For a moment, her ears heard only the roar of the heavy breathing falling from her own parted lips: the leather uniform was a few inches from the eyes, it would be enough to bend her head to rest it on Gisborne's chest. It had happened before, Marian being this close to Guy enough to see nothing but black, and the smell of leather pinched her nostrils in a familiar way, reminding the maiden of the feelings she had had that time. If she was about to pass out, Guy's words waked her up.

"You know what I feel for you."

Of course she knew.

She freed herself from Guy's grip and this time she didn't allow him to stop her.

"I... can't." she muttered lefting the garden without looking back.

His last words seemed to echo around Marian as she hurried along the corridors; once arrived in her room, the girl double-locked the door but it didn't help: it was like the black knight was still beside her.

 _It's too late..._ she repeated in her mind, sliding down against the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading more? Please leave a comment!


End file.
